


润唇膏是什么味道的

by Cider



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cider/pseuds/Cider
Summary: 字母在接受采访的时候涂了唇膏，而他的唇膏来自……





	润唇膏是什么味道的

Giannis见到Steph复出很高兴。比他年长好几岁的男友抱着球热身的时候像个有多动症的小孩子。  
不过Giannis很喜欢。  
Steph受伤的那段时间，总是闷闷不乐的。Giannis悄悄地在更衣室的角落里和他视频，他在镜头前眨巴着眼睛盯着Giannis偷回来抱在怀里的球不说话。Giannis当然知道他，他就是想打球，因为他已经给自己发了无数条“今天我感觉不错，说不定能上场”的短信了。可惜的是腹股沟拉伤不是可以急的来的伤病，雄鹿的头牌在场上能遮天蔽日所向披靡，面对自己受了伤还兢兢业业的男友却硬是生出了一股无力感。  
Steph托着下巴跟他说，去密尔沃基的时候不知道能不能上场。Giannis无奈地看向摄像头，点了点头说应该行，我等你。  
接着，他就看见刚刚还躺在沙发上的Steph立刻就坐直了，给了他一个飞吻，笑嘻嘻地催他快点去接受采访。  
Giannis小心翼翼地挂断了视频通话，唯恐网络那一头、那个他名义上的前辈还有说不完的话想说给他听却被他错过。  
他们长久的分隔两地，有的时候赛程紧，真的只能靠一通电话维系着这份感情。Giannis很珍惜。所以当他看到真的、穿着训练服出现在布拉德利中心的Steph，他开心极了。尽管对方的所作所为像个贪玩的小朋友，可是Steph高兴就是他高兴，他一点不觉得他的男友傻，甚至还觉得他很可爱。

Giannis收拾完自己来找Steph的时候，客队的更衣室里人已经差不多全走光了。而他却发现他的男友脚边放着收拾好的包，正在涂唇膏。  
“Steph？”他指了指自己的嘴唇，露出了疑惑的表情。  
Steph熟练地在自己嘴唇上抹了几下，然后把膏体旋转了回去：“Giannis，你不觉得密尔沃基这个地方……”  
他顿了顿，接着披上了自己的衣服，把自己的包给Giannis递了过去：“你不觉得密尔沃基很冷吗？”  
Giannis望着他，沉默地点了点头。密尔沃基是挺冷的，动不动就刮风下雪……不过这和他的这位精致男友涂唇膏有什么必然联系吗？  
“是吧，你也是这么觉得的吧？”Steph借着Giannis手的力站了起来，然后又摇摇晃晃把自己整个人的重心都倒到了Giannis身上，把头埋进了他的衣服里，倚着他休息。声音透过厚重的衣服传出来，都变得闷了不少，“我的嘴唇就这样起皮了，得涂润唇膏。”  
Giannis思考了一下，好像是比较容易会起皮，然后又点了点头。  
“哼哼。”埋在他衣服里的脑袋哼唧了两声，不情不愿地又站直了，“嘴唇容易被咬出血，你要备两支吗？”  
涂了润唇膏的嘴唇有些亮，Giannis看了一会儿，胡乱地又点了点头。说实话他现在过来，可不是为了和Steph探讨密尔沃基到底有多冷，嘴唇会不会起皮和他到底要不要备一支唇膏的。他可只想赶紧答应了这位小事精的全部要求，然后回他的家，或者是酒店，随便哪里，反正是个温暖的地方，然后把衣服脱了，干点成年人该干的事情。  
“那你喜欢什么味道的？”Steph朝他眨了眨眼睛，“是你自己说，还是我帮你随便挑，还是你喜欢……”Steph拉过Giannis的领子，把自己的嘴唇贴到了他的嘴唇上，趁着Giannis还没反应过来，霸道地舔了舔对方的牙齿。  
他在Giannis想抓住他不放前退了出来，挂上了一张标准笑脸，仿佛意犹未尽似地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，问道：“还是你喜欢我这个味道？”

Giannis手里的包最后掉在了地上，和随便扔在地上的一堆衣服一起，统统都被扔在了脑后。不知从哪里滑出来的唇膏滚落到了地上，最后也不知道又进了谁的口袋。

Giannis收拾去多伦多的行李的时候，从衣服口袋里搜出了一支唇膏。用掉了一半，长相颇为眼熟，眼熟到迫使他立刻回忆起了那个晚上后来发生的每一个动作，和所有的触感。  
他不客气地又把它紧紧握在了手里，凑近时，他甚至觉得那上面似乎还残留着他熟悉的味道，柔软的嘴唇贴近他时的味道，或者是别的什么。  
飞往多伦多的飞机上，Giannis毫不在意地拿出了那支润唇膏，细心地给自己的嘴唇抹了一遍。接着是训练后，和猛龙的赛前，和猛龙的赛后……直到队友顶着他深情款款的眼神大胆提问，他们看似钢铁直男的头牌为什么过的如此精致。  
“Secret，”Giannis小心地收好了唇膏，视线没有离开过唇膏的行进轨迹，“今年冬天好冷，你们也要当心嘴唇起皮哦。”

End

后来Steph给Giannis网购了一盒润唇膏。  
Giannis甚至在采访的时候涂了。

**Author's Note:**

> 全明星直播选人前奶一口！不过其实两支队伍随便谁选我都可以接受，唯一的希望是能有一些新鲜搭配啦  
> Giannis也真的是个妙人，看到采访视频的时候我笑傻了，还是很推荐他涂唇膏接受采访的那个视频的。
> 
> ps：Lof上我是删光了，ao3嘛，爱举报举报：）


End file.
